


Tempo al tempo

by Strawberry_min



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sketches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_min/pseuds/Strawberry_min
Summary: Порой Леонардо казалось, что у молодого ассасина вся жизнь проходит в бегах, нет времени перевести дух, но при этом тот умудрялся исправно заглядывать к нему.Это радовало.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Когда вышла игра, я не могла писать так, чтобы это можно было публиковать. Когда я решила вернуться к истории Эцио, я была готова к тому, что захочу написать по Эцио/Леонардо.  
> И это случилось.
> 
> Если вы хотите ткнуть меня в ООС или отклонение от канона - бум! Ловите предупреждение и метку. И просто расслабьтесь, я творю то, что мне нравится. И, надеюсь, это понравится и вам.
> 
> Это сборник скетчей (как я люблю). Стоит "завершено", но пополняется по воле автора.   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8213651 - эта же работа на фикбуке  
> *Tempo al tempo. - Всему своё время.

В этот день в Венеции шёл дождь. Леонардо планировал выйти на улицу с этюдником, дабы немного развеяться, отвлечься от расшифровки страниц кодекса. В этот раз шифр страниц оказался иным, нежели он привык видеть. Это дело могло занять не час и не два, поэтому Леонардо отпустил ассасина по делам, дабы тот не скучал в его мастерской. Эцио согласился прийти позже, оставляя страницы на расшифровку другу, отлучаясь по делам. Это уже было чем-то привычным. Он стремительно, будто птица, выпорхнул из мастерской, скрываясь на стене одного из ближайших домов, бросив напоследок пару фраз. Порой Леонардо казалось, что у молодого ассасина вся жизнь проходит в бегах, нет времени перевести дух, но при этом тот умудрялся исправно заглядывать к нему. Это радовало.

Правда, иногда его визиты были уж слишком внезапными. Не сказать, что ритм жизни самого художника был нормированным, но первые ночные появления раненного Аудиторе порядком пугали Лео, но в этот раз он будто ожидал увидеть ассасина на пороге. Последнее время лекари не рискуют оставаться на улицах с наступлением темноты, так что лечением Эцио пришлось заняться художнику.  
Вымокший насквозь, ассасин ввалился в обитель творца, проронив лишь пару слов, разобрать которые, мог, видимо, лишь сам Эцио. Дотащить мужчину хотя бы до кресла Леонардо еле-еле, но смог, выслушивая тихие ругательства. Пропитанная кровью ткань липла к коже, а сам Эцио мутным взглядом следил за тем, как его друг аккуратно обрабатывает раны. За всё время знакомства с ассасином, да Винчи уже изрядно понабрался знаний в знахарстве и мог залатать раны не хуже, чем среднестатистический доктор. Аудиторе, каждый раз приходя побитым, словно уличный пёс после драки, виновато просил прощение за вторжение, но Леонардо и не думал злиться. Где же ещё у мужчины будет возможность подлечиться, если не у него. Как никак, ассасин, помимо всего прочего, слишком часто бывает в розыске, а доктора не чураются сдавать раненного Аудиторе.

— Их было слишком много, — будто в оправдание себе тихо произнёс Эцио, чуть шипя от прикосновение к свежей ране.  
Он не всесильный. Каким бы ловким и юрким не был мужчина, но положить толпу в одиночку, особенно, когда это действительно толпа, а не пара человек, не всегда в его силах. Пускай сам ассасин порой идёт на рожон. Главное, чтобы вернулся живым. Глубокие порезы явно останутся белыми полосами шрамов на коже. Весь Аудиторе уже испещрён маленькими и большими ранами. Всё эти рубцы завораживали. Ассасин был настоящим ходячим холстом, где враги — своеобразные художники. Для да Винчи всё это было своеобразным произведением искусства, но для Эцио это было вот такой вот обыденностью, которая настигла его слишком внезапно.

Лео знал историю почти каждой раны, они всё равно вызывали у него невольный вздох. Он аккуратно провёл влажной тканью по предплечью, смывая кровь. Шрамы… Да, да Винчи прекрасно помнил историю самого глубокого из них. Его оставило лезвие вражеского меча, которое так ловко порвало ткань ещё в самом начале служения братству. Тогда ещё юный Эцио не придал ране особого значения. Когда Аудиторе принёс Леонардо страницу кодекса, он как-то совсем уставше плюхнулся в плетеное кресло в мастерской. Скрыть рану от зоркого глаза молодого художника было сложно, особенно такую. Да Винчи не был доктором, который бы ловко подобрал всё необходимое для обработки такого рода раны, чтобы та еще не осталась на всю жизнь белесым рубцом. И та осталась.   
Сейчас же Лео держал в мастерской парочку мазей, которые бы могли пригодиться, да и не прогадал. Они пригождались и часто. Когда кровь была смыта полностью, а сам да Винчи переходил уже к мазям, Эцио задремал. Сначала художник проверил пульс у своего друга, потому что от потери крови тот мог и не задремать, а банально потерять сознание. Но этого, к счастью, не произошло. Выносливости Аудиторе ещё можно было позавидовать. Пока ассасин находился в обители Морфея, Леонардо закончил с его ранениями. За окном всё также продолжал барабанить дождь. Мокрая одежда Эцио была аккуратно развешена, а оружие сложено там, где его бы не увидел случайный гость. Но, на всякий случай, да Винчи закрыл дверь на дополнительную щеколду. За время, которое он возился с раненным другом, художник успел окончательно прогнать сон, поэтому решил зажечь ещё дополнительно пару светильников.

Сняв ткань с мольберта, да Винчи критично взглянул на свою картину. То, что днём казалось ему чем-то неплохим, сейчас в свете ламп выглядело просто отвратительно. Леонардо окончательно решил, что ему стоит перерисовать то, что он хотел. Эта картина — заказ, который да Винчи взял уже давно. У него не было привычки задерживать картины, но вот с этой что-то никак ни шло. Отвлекшись от холста, Леонардо вновь посмотрел на спящего друга. Лицо Эцио было настолько расслабленным и умиротворённым, что Лео уж слишком долго смотрел на него. Он видел Аудиторе более сотни, а может и тысячи раз. Разные эмоции, начиная от злости, заканчивая неким обольстительным выражением лица, когда он пришёл к нему в мастерскую, а перед художником сидела прелестная натурщица. Тогда да Винчи мог только тихо посмеяться, шепотом напомнив другу, что его заказчица замужем за вполне влиятельным человеком, который мог бы организовать дополнительное преследовании за ассасином. Аудиторе тогда лишь пожал плечами, одарив Лео одной из своих обольстительных улыбок.

Да Винчи тяжело выдохнул. Он понимал, что такая жизнь не была выбрана мужчиной самостоятельно. Интересно, думал ли сам ассасин о том, как бы могла сложиться его жизнь, если бы все было иначе? Он бы не был вынужден вступать в братство, убивать людей, скрываться от преследования. Его тело не было бы испещрено мелкими и более крупными рубцами, белесыми полосами. Вся его жизнь была бы положена на продолжение дела его отца…  
Но он и не был бы один. Федерико, Петруччо, сам Джованни были бы рядом.  
И какая бы роль была бы тогда у Леонардо в жизни Эцио?.. Не столь значительная. От да Винчи были бы нужны картины для Марии, но никак не расшифровка замысловатого кодекса. Может быть они бы никогда и не стали друзьями, по крайней мере такими, какими были сейчас. Эцио не нужно было бы доверять Лео свою жизнь, когда тот латал его в очередную тёмную ночь…   
Все было бы иначе.

Да Винчи аккуратно взял кисть, набрав краски с палитры. Мазок за мазком на холсте появлялись совершенно иные очертания, нежели раньше. Леонардо периодически останавливался, откладывая кисть и подходя к окну. Опираясь о подоконник, художник выпрямился. В комнате будто стало не хватать кислорода. Внутри было слишком тесно, лёгкие сжались до немыслимого состояния. Лео распахнул настежь окно, впуская внутрь лёгкий ветерок, принесший аромат влажной улицы и сырости. 

Пожалуй, он уже и привык к неприятному запаху, слышимому от каналов Венеции.

***

Пропуская пряди волос сквозь пальцы, мужчина смотрел перед собой. Мерное дыхание находящегося рядом дарило своеобразное умиротворение. Он не тревожил его сон, но позволял себе чуть больше, чем мог бы. Просто хотелось. Такое глупое желание, которое, казалось, могло привести к непредсказуемым реакциям. А может и предсказуемым. Леонардо просто не хотел об этом думать. Он не спал почти всю ночь. Картина на заказ как-то слишком уж хорошо начала писаться, отчего да Винчи привычно забыл о сне, отдаваясь порыву своего творчества. Стоило ему сделать последний мазок, как за окном уже начинало светать.  
Раннее утро одарило его множеством скачущих зайчиков по комнате. Недоработанное изобретение, стоявшее на подоконнике, отражало утренние лучи. Они создавали замысловатые узоры на полу, вещах в комнате и по потолку. Всю эту картину дополняли переливы тех же лучей в небольших хрустальных подвесках, свисавших с замысловатого канделябра — подарок одной из клиенток.

Эцио проспал на кресле всю ночь. Леонардо, конечно, мог утром уйти в спальню, поспать в нормальной постели, но почему-то не хотел. Он присел на кресло рядом с другом, задумчиво смотря куда-то вдаль, иногда всё же возвращая свой взор на спящего ассасина. Не сказать, что он ощущал чувство тревоги, некое беспокойство. Скорее ему хотелось всегда быть начеку, чтобы, если понадобится, оказать первую помощь другу. Раны были не тяжелыми, но рваными. Это было весьма неприятно и, возможно, пришлось бы дать бедному мужчине успокаивающую настойку. Но все обошлось.

Аудиторе начал просыпаться от лучей, который стали светить ему прямо в лицо. Леонардо медленно отвёл руку, смотря, как Эцио начинает постепенно осознавать, где он находится.  
— Я вновь потревожил тебя, amico mio*, — виновато улыбнувшись, сказал ассасин. Ему вновь стыдно.  
— Тебе не стоит извиняться за это. Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не откажу тебе в помощи в любое время суток, — Леонардо хотел встать с кресла, дабы подвинуть мольберт в сторону, но Эцио аккуратно потянул его за рукав рубашки, безмолвно прося побыть с ним ещё немного. Художник и сам не против просто побыть с другом, а не рвануть сразу по бытовым и не очень делам. Ему вообще стоило бы поспать.  
— Голова гудит, — признался Аудиторе, чуть запустив пальцы в свои волосы. — Будто все эти стражники разом решили забраться мне в голову.  
— У меня есть настойка, — да Винчи действительно держал у себя лекарство и на этот случай. Иногда, сидя слишком долго около ламп и напрягая глаза, он мучался от головной боли. Или же, когда спал слишком мало. Или вообще не спал.  
— Чуть позже, может она и сама пройдёт, — отмахнулся Эцио, откинувшись на спинку плетёного кресла.

В мастерской было тихо. Аудиторе больше ничего не говорил, а сам Леонардо и не знал, что бы сказать. Они не были такими друзьями, которые легко могли бы разговориться о чём-то. Да, пожалуй, их дружбы была чем-то совершенно другим. Скорее, как очень доверительное знакомство, где каждый толком и не знает друг о друге, но уровень доверия намного выше, чем просто для обычных знакомых.  
Им было комфортно и в тишине.   
Эцио останавливался, будто притормаживал свою бурлящую жизнь, а Леонардо просто наслаждался моментом.   
Для обоих это было чем-то приятным в их таких непохожих жизнях.

____  
*amico mio - друг мой


	2. 2

Будни Леонардо не были чем-то необычным. Заказчики, заказы, люди, которые хотели купить его картины прямо у него. Страницы кодекса, занесённые Эцио накануне, уже лежали на столе, ожидая ассасина. Да и сам да Винчи почему-то хотел, чтобы друг его наконец-то навестил.

Аудиторе будто бы и сам почувствовал, что его ждут. Правда в этот раз его визит был дольше, чем обычно. А затянулся он по чистой случайности.  
Когда Эцио аккуратно убирал расшифрованные страницы, то выронил что-то другое. Леонардо, дабы помочь другу, аккуратно поднял листы с пола, невольно взглянув на их содержание.  
— Друг мой, ты собираешь объявления? — Невольно поинтересовался да Винчи, а ассасин сначала и не понял, о чём это спрашивает художник. Но это непонимание было недолгим.  
— А, это, — Аудиторе медленно забрал листовки из рук Леонардо. — Нет, скорее порой невольно прихватываю с собой. Но и не хочу обманывать, amico mio*, некоторые из этих объявлений меня смешат.  
— Чем же? — Поинтересовался Леонардо, разглядывая вновь протянутые листы, но уже в полной «коллекции» юного Аудиторе.  
— Нелепостью. Просто посмотри. В каждом городе меня изображают каким-то… Я не знаю… Не таким? Или же я настолько забегался с тамплиерами, что уже и потерял свой обычный вид, — Эцио встал рядом с художником, беря в руки первую листовку. — Сам посмотри.

Для да Винчи было немного необычным видеть вполне естественное человеческое недовольство у ассасина. Эцио не нравилось то, как его изображают. Да, на первой листовке ему как-то уж слишком сильно увеличили нос, а другом он вообще будто другой человек. Так что недовольство Аудиторе он мог понять, поэтому поспешил его успокоить.

— Хочу тебя успокоить, друг мой, это всего лишь изображения и с тобой настоящим они не имеют ничего общего. Ты всё также обаятелен и привлекателен, так что можешь не беспокоится, — Леонардо был искренен в своих словах, но было видно, что молодой ассасин и вовсе не хотел, чтобы они разговаривали на эту тему. Просто так вышло, обстоятельства решили за него. Впервые за долгое время да Винчи заприметил некое смятение, неловкость Эцио.

Это и делало его человеком. Пускай Аудиторе и встал на путь ассасина, но то самое незримое, что делает его самим собой, делает человеком, по прежнему оставалось с ним. Внутреннее волнение Лео немного утихомирилось.  
Его друг не станет хладнокровным убийцей, оружием в руках братства, которое сможет почти идеально убрать неугодных.

___  
*amico mio - друг мой


	3. 3

Венецианский карнавал принёс в его мастерскую не только запах пороха от фейерверков и привычный грохот с улиц, но и внезапного гостя. Леонардо не хотел выходить на улицу в этот день. Пускай это и был прекрасный повод насладиться праздником, нанять гондольера и сделать пару ярких и сочных картин, но да Винчи предпочёл остаться в мастерской. Последнее время ему слишком тревожно. Он, конечно, понимал, что всё это может быть лишь последствием его усталости, ведь к карнавалу заказов стало вдвое больше, а художнику нужно было на что-то жить. Но ощущение того, что за ним кто-то постоянно следит, когда он выходит в людное место или просто добирается до мастерской, не отпускало. Карнавал — это время, когда любое убийство или похищение может вполне себе сойти с рук. Не то, чтобы Леонардо перешёл кому-то дорогу или же выполнил заказ какой-нибудь мадонны слишком уж плохо, но осторожность никогда не помешает.

Стук в дверь заставил художника вздрогнуть и обронить кисть. Но сейчас мужчину это волновало меньше всего. Он замер около двери, прислушиваясь. Может, ошиблись домом?  
Когда в дверь вновь постучали, Лео удостоверился, что гость действительно пришёл к нему. Нужно было открывать.  
— Dio mio*, это ты, Эцио, — с облегчением узнал гостя да Винчи, впуская того в свою мастерскую. Он был рад, что именно ассасин решил сегодня навестить его. В какой-то степени, если подозрения Леонардо не беспочвенны, то можно попросить о защите хорошего друга.  
— Что-то случилось, Леонардо? — Нахмурился Аудиторе, замечая некую нервозность творца, который же поспешил закрыть за гостем дверь на дополнительную щеколду. — Знай, если у тебя проблемы или тебе кто-то угрожает, я всегда могу помочь с этим.  
— Думаю, что в данном случае проблемой могу оказаться я сам, — не стал скрывать да Винчи, закрывая окна на всякий случай.

Ассасин всё ещё не понимал, что происходит, но Леонардо должен был сначала проверить, может ли кто-то попасть к нему в мастерскую через неучтённые «входы». Когда на душе стало легче, он решил всё-таки объяснить причину такого поведения понятнее.  
— У меня стойкое ощущение, что за мной кто-то следит, — признался Лео, убирая с плетёного кресла свои чертежи, перенося их бесформенной кучей на стол.  
— И как давно? — Закономерно спросил Эцио, пока что не садясь в кресло, ожидая, когда художник перестанет сновать туда-сюда.  
Да Винчи же и сам не знал, как давно появилось такое ощущение. Он начал судорожно вспоминать все последние события, при этом прохаживаясь по комнате. В очередной раз он наступил на упавшую ранее кисть, разнося краску по всей мастерской. Это же и заметил Аудиторе, но терпеливо ждал, когда творец выйдет из раздумий.  
— Наверное, недели две назад. В то время я рисовал картину около площади Сан Марко, одна мадонна настояла, что хочет видеть на картине место, где она когда-то встретилась с мужем, — вслух вспоминал Леонардо, останавливаясь. Чуть поёрзав носком ботинка, он ощутил неровность, опуская глаза. Весь пол был запятнан жёлтой масляной краской, а сам он сейчас топтал свою же кисть. Вместо того, чтобы достать растворитель и убрать всё это безобразие, да Винчи лишь глубже ушёл в воспоминания одного из дней.  
— Ты вспоминаешь что-то подозрительное? В тот день к тебе кто-то подходил? — Попытался помочь вспомнить Эцио, но Леонардо вместо ответов, остановил его ладонью. Он действительно вспомнил что-то. Жёлтый. Да, определённо. В тот день он забыл взять с собой жёлтую краску и ему пришлось прервать написание картины, отлучаясь за новым тюбиком. Но больше ничего подозрительного с ним не происходило.  
— Пожалуй, ничего такого я не припоминаю, — тяжело вздохнул художник. Вероятно, его тревожность действительно лишь побочный эффект от усталости. Ему нужно поспать. Но как он уснёт, когда ощущение, что за ним кто-то вот-вот придёт, не покидает его совершенно.

Аудиторе наблюдал за да Винчи. Тот явно давно нормально не спал. Пускай освещение в мастерской было и не очень хорошим, но не заметить огромные синяки под глазами было сложно. Вероятно, тревожность не даёт ему поспать все эти дни.  
Ассасин медленно подошёл к своему другу, аккуратно обняв его, дабы хоть немного, но успокоить. Пожалуй, такой порыв был слишком внезапен для Лео, отчего он дёрнулся, вскоре обняв в ответ.  
— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, amico mio**, — тихо сказал Эцио, медленно отпуская художника, аккуратно уводя его хотя бы к плетёному креслу, садясь рядом на соседнее. — Я клянусь, что никто не потревожит тебя, а тем более не причинит вреда. Я буду рядом.

Наверное, глупо было радоваться тому, что Аудиторе решил сам охранять его покой. Леонардо был слишком уставшим, чтобы продолжать рефлексировать на этот счёт.

___  
*Dio mio - Господи, Бог мой.  
**amico mio - друг мой


End file.
